Message of the Wind
|image = Message of the Wind.ogg|jap = 風のメッセージ|rom = Kaze no message|d = 1:21 (TV Size) 4:03 (Full Size)|pe = Mizuhashi Mai|ap = OP&ED Theme Single 1|wr = Sky-Boys|c = Saki|a = Nishioka Kazuya}} '|風のメッセージ|Kaze no message|5 = is the first ending of Serenity Pretty Cure!. In episode 26, the song is replaced by I Won't Give Up!.}} Sequence Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Motto motto tsuyoku naru kara Chikatta yakusoku ima mo Kono mune de zuutto mabushii yo Genki desu ka? Nakama wa dou? Kaze no nioi sora no iro Onnaji desu ka? Yume wa itsuka kanau keredo Demo matteru dake ja dame Jibun de tsukande iku mon da yo Sune no kizuato kanashii kioku Zenryoku de kaketara kiete iku ne Sou... Kitto kitto makenai hazu sa Mahou no jumon Sonna mono iranai sa Hashire hashire kaze yori hayaku Kono michi no saki ni wa Yume no tsubomi hora, nozoiteru |-|Kanji= もっと　もっと 強くなるから 誓った約束　いまも この胸で　ずうっと　まぶしいよ 元気ですか？　仲間はどう？ 風のにおい　空の色 おんなじですか？ 夢はいつか　叶うけれど でも待ってる　だけじゃだめ 自分でつかんで　いくもんだよ スネの傷跡　悲しい記憶 全力で駆けたら　消えていくね そう・・・ きっと　きっと 負けないはずさ 魔法の呪文 そんなもの　いらないさ 走れ　走れ 風より早く この道の先には 夢のつぼみ　ほら、覗いてる |-|English= Stronger and stronger I'll become, so The promise I made is still Shining brilliantly in my heart How are you? What about your friends? The wind's scent, the sky's color Are they the same? Though your dream will come true someday However, you can't just wait for it You'll have to fully realize it yourself A scar on your shin, memories of grief When you run forward, they'll disappear That's right... Surely, surely, You can't lose Magical spells There's no need for such thing Run, run! Quickly out of the wind To the tip of this road The bud that is our dreams is, hey, peeping out! Full Size Romaji= Motto motto tsuyoku naru kara Chikatta yakusoku ima mo Kono mune de zuutto mabushii yo Genki desu ka? Nakama wa dou? Kaze no nioi sora no iro Onnaji desu ka? Yume wa itsuka kanau keredo Demo matteru dake ja dame Jibun de tsukande iku mon da yo Sune no kizuato kanashii kioku Zenryoku de kaketara kiete iku ne Sou... Kitto kitto makenai hazu sa Mahou no jumon Sonna mono iranai sa Hashire hashire kaze yori hayaku Kono michi no saki ni wa Yume no tsubomi hora, nozoiteru oboetemasu ka? Ano merodii Choushi a zure de chotto onchi de Demo natsukashi na Nakitai toki wa naitara ii Namida no ato tsumetai kedo Atakai kaze kitto fuku kara Ikiru koto sore wa tatakai dakara Hagemashi norikoe sabaibaru batoru Sou... Okose okose Daichi no chikara Tsuki no kirameki Sakidori teppeki kanpeki!! Susume susume Asu ni mukatte Kono michi no saki ni wa Yume no tsubomi hora, waratteru Chisa na mune ueta yuuki no tane Donna ame ya kaze ni mo makenai Ooki na sora nobite dokomademo takaku takaku kumo wo koete yuku sou sa Motto motto tsuyoku naru kara Mahou no jumon Sonna mono iranai sa Hashire hashire Kaze yori hayaku Kono michi no saki ni wa Yume no tsubomi hora, nozoiteru |-|Kanji= もっと　もっと 強くなるから 誓った約束　いまも この胸で　ずうっと　まぶしいよ 元気ですか？　仲間はどう？ 風のにおい　空の色 おんなじですか？ 夢はいつか　叶うけれど でも待ってる　だけじゃだめ 自分でつかんで　いくもんだよ スネの傷跡　悲しい記憶 全力で駆けたら　消えていくね そう・・・ きっと　きっと 負けないはずさ 魔法の呪文 そんなもの　いらないさ 走れ　走れ 風より早く この道の先には 夢のつぼみ　ほら、覗いてる 覚えてますか？　あのメロディ 調子はずれで　ちょっと音痴で でも懐かしいな 泣きたいときは　泣いたらいい 涙の跡　冷たいけど 温かい風　きっと吹くから 生きること　それは戦いだから 励まし　乗り越え　サバイバル・バトル♪ そう・・・ 起こせ　起こせ だいちのちから つきのきらめき さきどり　てっぺき　完璧!! 進め　進め 明日に向かって この道の先には 夢のつぼみ　ほら、笑ってる 小さな胸　植えた勇気のタネ どんな雨や　風にも負けない 大きな空　伸びてどこまでも 高く高く　雲を越えてゆく　そうさ もっと　もっと 強くなるから 魔法の呪文 そんなもの　いらないさ 走れ　走れ 風より早く この道の先には 夢のつぼみ　ほら、覗いてる |-|English= Stronger and stronger I'll become, so The promise I made is still Shining brilliantly in my heart How are you? What about your friends? The wind's scent, the sky's color Are they the same? Though your dream will come true someday However, you can't just wait for it You'll have to fully realize it yourself A scar on your shin, memories of grief When you run forward, they'll disappear That's right... Surely, surely, You can't lose Magical spells There's no need for such thing Run, run! Quickly out of the wind To the tip of this road The bud that is our dreams is, hey, peeping out! Can you remember it? That melody The rhythm was off, it was a bit out of key But still nostalgic When you want to cry, it's okay to cry The trails of the tears are cold, but The warm wind will surely blow on them Living, that's a fight in itself, so With some encouragement you can cross over this survival battle That's right... Brave it! Brave it! The power of the earth The sparkling of the moon Are already an impenetrable fortress!! Advance! Advance! Onward to tomorrow To the tip of this road The bud that is our dreams is, hey, laughing! A seed of courage is planted in my tiny heart No matter the rain, the wind won't lose either The huge sky spreads on forever Further and further, the clouds pass through it, that's right Stronger and stronger I'll become Magical spells There's no need for such thing Run, run! Faster than the wind At the end of this road Look, you can see buds of dreams Trivia * This is the first Pretty Cure ending since Ganbalance de Dance to be 2D. Category:Ending Songs